


I Think I'm in Love with You

by moist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, mention of slaughter, probably fluff at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist/pseuds/moist
Summary: "I think I'm in love with you"Dieck was a man that always got straight to the point.(Title subject to change)





	I Think I'm in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile so I can't add it but there are mentions of slaughter. Nothing descriptive, just mentioned. 
> 
> Also yeah I wrote this on whim on my phone and I haven't looked over it, have fun
> 
> Vote Rutger and Dieck for Choose Your Legend 2 if it's still up when you're reading this please and thank

"I think I'm in love with you"

Eyebrow quirked, Rutger turned his head.

"Telling jokes now, I see."

Dieck, leaning back against the tree, stared onwards. The sun began to sink into the horizon, painting the sky a light orange.

"You don't have to believe me," he turned. "But do I seem like the type to lie about that?"

"..."

"I love you. You don't have to reciprocate but I wanted you to know."

Silenced passed, only distant chirping filling the quiet.

Internally sighing, Dieck made his way to get up and leave. Having someone confess when you don't reciprocate is always awkward.

But then there was a noise.

It was tiny, barely audible, but to him it was clear.

"Why?"

Rutger's head was down, his long hair hiding his face making his expression unknown. 

Taking a moment to think, Dieck wondered how to word it.

Well, he was always a frank man. Why change that now?

"When we first spoke, you tried to fight me. Why would you do that? You told me it was to get stronger, but why did you have that goal?" He paused. "To me, it seems like you want to prevent the past."

It was in the corner of his eye that he saw it, Rutger's fist clenching.

"If you get stronger, you don't lose and if you don't lose, you don't die, and by extension, those you care about stay alive too. You can prevent a slaughter if you're strong enough to stop it."

He took a deep breath.

"I understand the feeling," he said, staring at his scarred open palm.

"Your guilt ridden because of it. The deaths of your village. But your only guilt ridden because you cared so deeply. I can't help but find affection for someone that loves so passionately; because when you do open your heart, you reveal it whole. I mean why else would you seek revenge so eargerly?"

A fist met the tree, frightening the birds and causing them to fly.

Rutger, face still concealed, was breathing harshly through his nose. Just like his hands, his teeth were clenched. 

Dieck couldn't help but wonder if he already broke skin.

He must've dug too far, opened too many wounds, Dieck cursed mentally. He let his heart do the talking and it went wild.

"Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I should've known better." 

Rising, he gave one last look. "I understand if you want to keep your distance."

Turning, he began to walk.

He didn't get far.

"Wait!"

A hand, clenched around his own took hold of his attention. 

It was warm.

"I..."

His face was still concealed, Dieck noted. 

"Stay," Rutger pleaded. 

Moving back to sit, he paused to see if the closeness was unwelcome. Rutger's face, still turned away, made no indication. So he sat and he stayed. The two sat there in slience; a comfortable one.

They had their backs against wood and their sights on the sun that had set. 

Rutger's hand still clasped onto his. 

He squeezed briefly and felt a squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> Rutger's reactions were because he was getting emotional wwwwwwwww
> 
> Tae doesn't own the Rutger/Dieck tag anymore


End file.
